Ne jamais sous estimer une robe
by Ephemeris
Summary: Oneshot, Yaoi. La mission de tuer Treize et Lady Une est donnée à Duo et Quatre, mais les conditions ne sont pas pour les aider... Second défi lancé par Heiji.


Disclaimers : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent nullement, mon génie refuse de me les accorder... C'est déprimant.

Titre : Défi 2 ou Heiji joue avec mes nerfs...

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La mission de tuer Treize et Lady Une est donnée à Duo et Quatre, mais les conditions ne sont pas pour les aider...

Couple : Duo x Quatre (c'est sans doute le couple que je déteste le plus dans les G-boys, alors pourquoi !)

Genre : Encore un défi de la part d'Heiji, ça risque de vous faire rire vu la situation dans laquelle nos deux pilotes sont, mais comme me l'a demandé Heiji, ça dégénère. Attention à ce que ça peut faire avec moi...

Rating : T presque à la limite du M (enfin je crois... disons que je me limite au T habituellement, mais je crois être allée un poil plus loin cette fois...)

Warnings : Oneshot, Yaoi. Ceci est le second défi que me lance Heiji, le premier ayant été une histoire de Naruto... C'est lui qui a choisi, c'est pas moi. Ce défi met en scène le couple Duo x Quatre, couple que je n'apprécie pas du tout.

* * *

La réception battait son plein au rez-de-chaussée. Treize Kushrenada était l'invité principal de cette fête donnée par la fondation Romfeller. Il était accosté par une foule d'invités lui adressant des félicitations pour son superbe travail au sein de la fondation ou voulant tout bonnement serrer la main de ce grand homme.

Lui, tout en répondant aux gens qui lui parlaient, cherchait des yeux Lady Une pour qu'elle prenne le relais. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Treize avait rencontré une jeune fille plus que charmante à qui il avait donné rendez-vous dans la chambre qu'on lui avait réservé à l'étage du bâtiment où la réception avait été organisée. Mais Lady Une semblait introuvable et la jeune fille devait attendre.

Cette jeune fille, Scarlette, avait complètement ébloui le colonel ainsi que la plupart des hommes présents lors de son entrée une heure plus tôt, au bras d'un diplomate italien très connu dans le monde des affaires, Giacomo Farnese. Scarlette était apparue dans une robe rouge qui l'avantageait grandement, dévoilant deux jambes magnifiques et une épaule qui ne demandait qu'à avoir de l'attention.

Juste à l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau caresser cette épaule, chose qui lui avait été permis pendant le court moment qu'avait duré leur entretient, Treize se sentit presque défaillir, mais l'espoir de pouvoir encore une fois toucher cette épaule restait un rêve, Lady Une étant introuvable. Mais où était-elle ? Et Scarlette, où était-elle ?

En fait, cette Scarlette en question était encore dans l'ascenseur qui devait la mener à l'étage que le colonel Treize lui avait indiquée. Dans la cabine se tenait aussi le jeune diplomate italien avec qui elle était venue. Le jeune homme regardait sa compagne avec un petit sourire que la jeune femme ne semblait pas apprécier.

"Arrête de rire, il y a rien de drôle."

"Au contraire, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette robe te va bien, ma chère Scarlette."

"Tu la fermes, Quatre. Si c'était toi qui avait dû te promener dans cette robe, tu ne penserais pas du tout la même chose."

Et Quatre rit de plus belle. La jeune fille n'était pas contente du tout et elle ne manquait pas de le lui faire savoir.

"Et d'ailleurs, cette panne d'ascenseur qui ne semble préoccuper personne dans ce foutu bâtiment risque aussi te te faire perdre ta prise sur Lady Une."

Là, le jeune homme arrêta de rire. Il avait réussi à prendre en filature le bras droit de Treize, mais alors qu'il la suivait dans l'ascenseur d'à côté, ce dernier s'était subitement arrêté après que la jeune fille allant vers la chambre du colonel soit entrée avec lui. Et elle était d'ailleurs fortement contrariée de ne pas pouvoir se rendre à son rendez-vous.

"Pff... C'est quoi ce genre de mission ? Et en plus, on va finir par la foirer complètement si on arrive pas à sortir de là. Je déteste les ascenseurs qui ne marchent pas..."

"Pourquoi, tu es pressée d'aller rejoindre Treize Kushrenada, Scarlette ?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça."

"Je te signale que c'est toi qui as choisi ce nom... Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ?"

Scarlette regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, lui jetant un regard froid.

"Tu essaieras toi de trouver un équivalent féminin à Duo. Je te rappelle que je suis pas une fille !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que pense J, à première vue..."

"Au diable J et ses idées stupides !"

Effectivement, Duo n'était pas du tout content de cette mission où il devait jouer le rôle de la compagne de Quatre. Malgré le fait que le rôle, puisque c'était un rôle, ne l'aurait pas trop dérangé en tant que tel, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la façon dont le mentor de Heero le lui avait demandé.

_"Voici les rôles à remplir. Deux pilotes infiltrés dans la réception qui porteront chacun une arme pour tuer les cibles, l'un le colonel Kushrenada, l'autre Lady Une. Deux dans une camionnette en attendant les autres et le dernier dans les coulisses en cas de problème pour l'évacuation des deux infiltrés. "_

_"Avez-vous déjà pensé à qui serait infiltré dans la réception ?" demanda Wufei._

_"Eh bien, il nous faut un diplomate..."_

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Quatre._

_"Et une fille."_

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Duo. Celui-ci, voyant tous ces yeux sur lui, prit peur._

_"Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?"_

"Je ne suis pas une fille, même si cette robe me va à ravir !"

"Je sais Duo, calme-toi."

Mais il ne voulait pas se calmer. Le souvenir de cet homme détestable le traitant d'efféminé en plus de la sensation toujours présente sur son corps des mains pressentes de Treize sur lui quelques minutes plus tôt lui donnaient mal au coeur.

"Saleté ! Je comprends pas comment on peut autant perdre la tête face à une robe comme ça. Après tout, c'est juste un morceau de tissu... Et puisque J trouvait que c'était une si bonne idée, il avait qu'à la mettre lui-même cette robe !"

Quatre esquissa un autre sourire, mais le perdit en tournant son regard vers la robe en question et le corps qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Malgré cette fausse poitrine très mal arrangée et le fait qu'il savait que ce n'était pas une charmante demoiselle qui se trouvait à ses côtés, il se prit à regarder ce corps sous tous les angles que sa position lui offrait.

En fait, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Duo avait de jolies jambes... et une peau qui semblait si douce...

_"Mais à quoi suis-je en train de penser ?"_

Mais il ne pouvait détourner son regard de ces formes si enchanteresses qu'il voyait pour la première fois malgré une cohabitation de plusieurs mois avec le propriétaire de l'oeuvre d'art, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi, qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Quatre repensa alors à la façon dont il avait vu Treize dévirer des yeux ce même corps. Mais la différence entre lui et le colonel, c'était que ce dernier avait pu le toucher.

Duo, lui, trop occupé à pester contre sa robe et ses cheveux qui lui donnaient chaud, ayant peu l'habitude de les avoir défaits, ne voyait pas le regard empreint de convoitise de Quatre. Duo s'appuyait contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, faisant voler ses cheveux de chaque côté de lui pour se faire un peu d'air, ne se doutant pas que ces simples gestes qui lui paraissaient si anodins produisait en fait un grand effet sur Quatre.

Après un moment, Duo s'approcha de Quatre et vint s'appuyer contre lui, ne supportant plus d'être enfermé dans cette cabine.

"Quatre, j'en peux plus ! Cette robe ne fait vraiment chier. Tu veux pas qu'on échange les rôles ? Je te donne la robe et tu me donnes ton pantalon, d'ac ?"

Tout en disant ceci, il fit descendre ses mains sur l'attache du pantalon de Quatre pour le lui enlever, mais ce seul contact fit perdre tout contrôle au jeune homme. Sans que Duo n'ait vu le geste, Quatre l'attrapa par les hanches et le plaqua contre la paroi de la cabine. Duo, pris de court, fut incapable de prévenir la suite des événements, sentant soudain les lèvres de Quatre sur les siennes.

Le blond encadra le visage de Duo de ses deux mains et se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres de son compagnon sans que ce dernier ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Totalement perdu dans ses sensations, Quatre fit glisser une de ses mains sur le corps de Duo jusqu'à atteindre l'extrémité de la robe tant détestée par Duo, mais que Quatre aimait par dessus tout à cet instant. Sans pour autant lâcher les lèvres qu'il avait pris en otages, il commença à faire remonter la robe, caressant la cuisse qui s'exposait de plus en plus à la lumière artificielle.

Duo sentit la chaleur de son corps, qui était déjà bien élevée, augmenter de façon considérable aux caresses que lui prodiguait Quatre. Ce dernier laissa sa main continuer son avancée jusqu'à s'insinuer entre les deux cuisses de Duo. C'est à cet instant que Quatre sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il venait de rencontrer, sous la robe de Duo, attaché à sa cuisse, le revolver de son ami qui devait l'aider à accomplir sa mission.

Oubliant instantanément le désir qui l'avait submergé, tout lui revint à l'esprit. C'était Duo qui était avec lui, son ami Duo, pas une jeune fille très avantagée par une robe très belle. Et ils étaient en mission, ils étaient là pour tuer l'homme à la tête de leur ennemi et son bras droit, mission qui allait sans doute échouer s'ils ne sortaient pas de ce maudit ascenseur.

Il s'éloigna brusquement de Duo, laissant ce dernier complètement perdu et haletant. Du haut de sa robe, il lança un regard d'incompréhension à Quatre qui, lui, détourna le regard de honte.

"Pardonne-moi Duo, je... je ne voulais pas faire ça..."

Duo fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un bruit venant du haut de la cabine détourna son attention. Il leva les yeux et vit le plafond se retirer lentement sous l'effet de deux mains expertes, le tout sans bruit. Cette opération terminée, un visage familier apparut au travers du trou pratiqué dans la tôle. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Duo.

"Heero."

Ce dernier fit descendre une corde dans l'habitacle dans la direction de Quatre qui l'attrapa. Il tendit ensuite la main à Duo pour l'aider à se hisser jusque là où il se trouvait, jugeant que les chaussures du jeune homme et l'étroitesse de la robe qu'il portait allait le gêner pour grimper par ses propres moyens.

Une fois extirpés de l'ascenseur, Duo et Quatre suivirent Heero qui les guida vers une sortie camouflée. En chemin, il leur expliqua ce qu'il en était.

"La mission a échoué. Treize et Lady Une sont partis il y a une dizaine de minutes."

Duo, qui marchait juste derrière Heero, s'emporta brutalement.

"Tu veux dire que j'ai subi tout ça pour rien ?" s'exclama-t-il, ne pouvant retenir un regard vers Quatre.

Ce dernier baissa de nouveau les yeux. Duo devait le détester à présent. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu retenir cette ardeur qui l'avait envahi ? Ce n'était qu'une robe après tout. Non, ce n'était pas que la robe qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Pourquoi d'avoir vu Treize faire des avances à Duo déguisé l'avait tant troublé ? Pourquoi avait-il ressenti ce besoin de toucher ce corps enveloppé de cette robe qu'il trouvait maintenant si grotesque ?

Mais là n'était pas la question, peu importait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, le fait était qu'il l'avait fait et que Duo ne semblait pas en être très enchanté. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il se résigna à faire passer cet incident comme une folie passagère due à une robe plutôt provocante, espérant que Duo ne lui en voudrait pas.

Suivant toujours Heero, ils arrivèrent tous les trois à la camionnette dans laquelle Trowa et Wufei les attendait. Le Chinois, dès que Duo fut entré, ne manqua pas de le chambrer sur sa tenue vestimentaire.

"Mais que voilà une charmante jeune fille, cette robe vous sied à merveille."

"Ta gueule Wufei."

Le garçon se tut de surprise. Une telle froideur était tellement inhabituelle chez le jeune homme qu'il en fut troublé. Il regarda Quatre et Heero d'un air interrogateur, mais Quatre se contenta d'ignorer la question muette alors que Heero lui dit de démarrer et de rentrer à la planque.

* * *

A peine Duo avait-il posé le pied dans la maison qu'il se rua dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il retira le morceau de tissu sans ménagement, entendant quelques coutures craquer, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il détacha ensuite son revolver de sa cuisse. Le contact de la main de Quatre à cet endroit lui revint à l'esprit et il ferma les yeux de rage.

_"Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?"_

Duo nageait dans l'incompréhension. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son ami, celui qu'il considérait jusqu'à présent comme son ami, avait réagi de la sorte. Comment pourrait-il rester ami avec lui après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. La chose avait été brève, certes, mais elle avait été et il ne pouvait pas changer ça.

Duo était en colère, pas à cause de la réaction de Quatre, mais à cause de la raison de cette réaction. Fallait-il qu'il porte une robe pour être attirant, pour provoquer le désir ? Les cheveux longs de Duo avaient souvent porté à confusion selon la façon dont il était habillé, mais il n'était pas une femme et ne supportait pas l'idée de n'être attirant qu'en tant que femme. Mais apparemment, c'était ainsi que Quatre avait vu les choses et ça lui brisait le coeur. Mais pourquoi s'en sentait-il si blessé ?

Il mit rapidement un pantalon et se dirigea vers son lit pour y prendre la chemise qui y traînait, mais il fut arrêté dans son action par trois coups faibles frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à face avec Quatre.

"Il faudrait qu'on parle, je crois."

Duo acquiesça et le laissa entrer en s'écartant de l'ouverture de la porte. Il referma cette dernière et suivit Quatre qui alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Duo alors que celui-ci préféra rester debout, face à lui. Un autre détail que le jeune homme n'apprécia pas du tout fut que Quatre fuyait son regard.

"Duo, je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait."

L'autre ne bougea pas, conservant ce silence dans lequel il était. Quatre continua.

"J'ai... j'ai perdu la tête. Cette robe..."

Il s'arrêta, voyant le vêtement en tas par terre, se souvenant de sa douceur alors qu'il caressait le corps de Duo à travers elle, une heure plus tôt. Cette même chaleur qui l'avait envahi dans sa contemplation de Duo recommença à monter en lui. Il tourna son regard vers Duo et la première chose qu'il vit fut le torse nu du jeune homme.

"Est-ce que..."

A ces mots de Duo, Quatre releva les yeux et les plongea pour la première fois depuis l'incident dans le regard de son camarade, attendant la suite.

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment à cause de cette robe que tu as agi comme ça ?"

Quatre prit peur à cette phrase et se releva d'un coup. Aurait-il compris que cette attirance qu'il avait ressentie n'était pas de nature si superficielle ? Mais il n'osa pas répondre, ne faisant que regarder Duo d'un regard empreint de crainte. Le garçon continua.

"Est-ce que tu ne me trouves pas attirant au naturel pour que j'aie besoin de m'accoutrer d'une telle chose pour attirer ton attention ?"

Le coeur de Quatre se mit soudain à battre plus fort et plus rapidement. Il le sentait avec tant d'intensité qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait lui percer la poitrine pour en sortir. Osait-il comprendre ce qu'il avait cru comprendre ?

Duo s'approcha de Quatre et lui prit le visage de ses deux mains. Puis, au bord des larmes, il demanda, presque suppliant :

"Est-ce que je ne te plais pas ? Ce corps a-t-il besoin de cette fichue robe pour que tu veuilles le toucher ?"

"Non, il n'en a pas besoin."

Duo recula d'un coup, aucunement prêt à entendre une telle réponse. Il croyait que Quatre allait confirmer ce qu'il pensait, qu'il ne le désirait pas en dehors de cette fichue robe, mais ce qu'il venait de dire laissait penser le contraire.

"Quoi ?" demanda bêtement Duo qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

Quatre se rapprocha de lui et, lorsque l'espace qui les séparait fut remplacé par son corps, il attrapa à son tour le visage de Duo, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. L'autre ne fit rien pour se dégager, ce qui donna bon espoir à Quatre. Il se recula légèrement et vit une larme glisser sur la joue de Duo.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon amour ?"

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Remontant ses mains jusqu'à les poser sur les hanches de Quatre, le jeune homme poussa le corps contre lui jusqu'à son lit où ils buttèrent, tombant tous les deux sur le matelas.

"Est-ce que tu me désires, Quatre ?"

"Oui je te désire, et plus que ça même, je t'aime."

Cela suffit à Duo qui entreprit de déshabiller son camarade. Le reste ne fut que soupirs et sourires.

* * *

Un petit vent entrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre négligemment laissée ouverte, venant frôler les deux corps étendus dans le lit. L'un des deux sentit un frisson le parcourir et alla se réfugier dans la chaleur de l'autre. Celui-ci, accueillant son amant au creux de ses bras, lui caressa doucement les cheveux qui se trouvaient un peu ébouriffés, de longues mèches sortant de la tresse qui les retenait.

Jetant un coup d'oeil vers le sol, il aperçut la robe qui avait été à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Se rappelant alors tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que ce vêtement était entré dans sa vie, il demanda :

"Duo, promets-moi de ne plus jamais porter cette robe."

L'autre releva la tête et fixa son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

"T'inquiète pas, je risque pas de remettre ce truc ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble."

Quatre sourit. C'était ainsi qu'il aimait Duo. C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Alors pourquoi de le voir dans cette tenue le lui avait fait réalisé ? En fin de compte, cette robe n'avait pas que des tords, elle avait au moins le mérite de lui avoir apporté le bonheur, par un moyen sournois d'accord, mais elle avait pu les rendre heureux.

Ne jamais sous-estimer une robe, elle pourrait vous surprendre...

* * *

FIN

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Oui, je l'ai fait ! J'ai fait un Duo x Quatre et ça me déchire le coeur ! Mais je crois que je me suis bien débrouillée, rassurez-moi... Enfin, j'espère que j'ai correctement rempli ce défi qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre et que ça vous aura plu. Merci de me lire et à la prochaine.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
